Utility trucks and other large vehicles typically employ running boards. Running boards reside under the access doors of the vehicle to provide a surface whereby the driver and passengers can gain a foothold for entering and exiting the vehicle. In applications where the running board is located in a fixed position (i.e. not movable), its placement is problematic. For example, if it is fixed too far from the vehicle side, its appearance becomes gangly and protruding and may provide a risk of injury to those walking close to the vehicle. If it is located too close to the vehicle, it may not offer sufficient surface area to allow the person exiting the vehicle to gain a sufficient foothold with the heel of their shoe in order to safely exit the vehicle. In these situations, the running board may pose a risk which enables the person exiting the vehicle to slip off of the running board, or perhaps miss the running board altogether.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a motorized running board wherein the running board is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the running board provides a greater foothold area than that which is available in the retracted position. When the vehicle door is opened, the running board (by way of motor control) is manipulated from its retracted position to its extended position, thereby allowing the person entering or exiting the vehicle to gain an ample foothold. Once the vehicle door is closed, the running board is retracted.